


you're the place i can go to ('cause you're my home)

by rippedjuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Human!Shua, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Ode To You Chicago, Please Read The Trigger Warnings !, Snow, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves!Jeongcheol, a lot of thoughts, but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: jisoo knew that living with the secret of having werewolf boyfriends wasn't going to be the easiest weight to carry on his shoulders. with the constant burden on his mind, the urge to share the truth with the world itched every part of his body.but, with everything seungcheol and jeonghan would go through for him, and with them willing to risk the world for their human lover, the most he can do is let them know that his love is genuine, and he would stay in their arms until the end of eternity (and some more).
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 104
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: Round 1





	you're the place i can go to ('cause you're my home)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest) collection. 



> BIG ASS WARNING !!!!  
> tw - blood , open wounds , slight bit of violence and aggression  
> please don’t read this if these things trigger you !!

to any normal human, werewolves would be consistently labelled as a myth.

they originated long ago, in a time where any form of science was undiscovered and the world relied on philosophy and mythology to explain the happenings of life. people were left to believe that such stories were real, and that werewolves were always lurking around the corner in the woods ready to bounce when they walked from village to village. civilians were scared of these creatures, and never dared to leave their hometowns in order to protect themselves and their families from the possibility of encountering one of these hellish beings that may try to eat or murder them during their wake. 

although, discoveries and explorations occurred as the future passed, and humans became more daring. they weren’t afraid anymore. they would venture out of their way and do lab experiments, constantly testing day and night to prove these nightmares false - to which they did. they showed the world that the myths told by old storytellers on late afternoons in the town centre was fake, only a fictional belief to scare children into doing chores for their mothers so creatures don’t jump through their windows in their sleep. the world was put at ease at last, all thanks to technology and scientific discovery. 

.. but were they truly fake?

as humans became smarter, wiser, brighter, these creatures did as well. vampires began to wear makeup to cover up their ghastly expression, and dentures to hide their piercing fangs; mermaids obtained special potions to give themselves legs, allowing them to walk upon land and watch their everyday princes in a closer view; and werewolves found a way to merge their ears with their luscious head of hair, retract their claws into their human nails, and then evolved to be able to morph between their different forms. these creatures found a way to not be discovered, to hide themselves from society and befriend the humans they inhabited the earth with - only choosing to reveal themselves to those they cared closely about. 

humans didn’t know it, but the creatures were always there to protect them, despite believing highly that they were desperate to rip them to shreds.

these creatures were living among us, yet no one ever managed to notice.

no one except hong jisoo.

it wasn’t long after he became a boyfriend to seungcheol and jeonghan before he found out they were werewolves, an unexpected encounter late at night when all jisoo wanted was some warm milk to soothe his awakened mind. they thought he would reject them, expose their horrid truth to the rest of their group members who would scream in terror at the frightening news; yet he promised to keep their secret. he could handle them on his own, despite their ravenous tendencies and desperate desire for food. but jisoo never seemed to mind their company, they were still his same boyfriends no matter whether they were in wolf or human form.

maybe that’s the reason why they never made the move to leave, because they knew jisoo would always drag them back into his arms no matter what. 

after arriving in chicago, the jet lag still making them walking zombies as they traveled from airport to airport, jisoo lazily opened the door to the hotel room they would be staying in, and he watched as seungcheol and jeonghan released their last burst of energy to run up to the bed and jump on top. they waited patiently for their younger boyfriend to close the wooden door before letting their ears and tails free, watching jisoo eagerly as the human giggled softly.

“i would say you two are like puppies, but you literally are.” jisoo chuckled sweetly as he walked over to the bed, settling himself in between the two after dragging all of their suitcases down on the carpet. seungcheol clinged to his arm like a koala, whilst jeonghan rested his tired head on the younger’s shoulder.

“we’re not puppies though~~ we’ve grown past that stage~~” seungcheol whined in a cute tone, which jisoo couldn’t help but coo at. he moved his hand to scratch gently behind the oldest’s ear, to which he wagged his tail crazily. 

jisoo smiled fondly at the pair and held onto jeonghan’s hand with his free hand. “i definitely believe you, cheol.” he responded, watching seungcheol melt into jisoo’s body like ice cream on a summer’s day and feeling his smile immediately widen. 

he would be lying if he said that his favourite thing on earth was anything but cuddling with his boyfriends. it was more comforting than having human boyfriends, because humans always seem to be cold and squirm a lot in the hug. they always seem to be uncomfortable no matter how tightly you hug them or how gently you kiss their lips. but, werewolf boyfriends were always so warm, their fluffy fur coats providing jisoo with his own soft blanket to surround his body and their desire for constant contact allowed jisoo to always feel comforted and warm, and there was never a moment where he was able to shiver, because seungcheol and jeonghan were always by his side to smother him with warmth and love when he needed it most. 

jeonghan snuggled closer to jisoo and looked outside, watching the snow tumble gently down from the pale clouds above their hotel room. a thick duvet of snow had covered the entirety of the area around their hotel, and it had only been cleared from the roads to stop their taxi from getting trapped in the snowy sheets. back in korea, jeonghan had only seen a small amount of frost, and any snow that appeared hardly ever settled in seoul; if there was any that did relax into the concrete, citizens would rush to clean it away before he could go outside and play. to jeonghan, it seemed like a goldmine of the magical flakes, all of them dancing in the air and enticing them outside to play. but, obviously jeonghan could last in the cold, being a wolf allowed him to stay warm no matter the circumstances. but, he knew jisoo wouldn’t be able to last long without five different layers of thick clothing, and the flight had drained all of the energy out of the human, so he would have to wait until their schedule gave them some more freedom in chicago.

jisoo relaxed into the wolves’ hugs, and moved his hand to pet jeonghan’s hair as he noticed that the older was distracted. “is everything okay, hannie?” he asked sweetly, lowering his vocal volume to calm his boyfriend.

jeonghan quickly turned around and smiled fondly, nodding slowly. “everything’s fine, i was just looking at the snow,” he responded softly, “it’s so much prettier in the states compared to home.”

“we should go and have a snowball fight later, maybe that might wake us up from all of the jet lag!” jisoo chirped, sitting upright as the idea came to mind. seungcheol chuckled softly when jisoo perked up. the youngest boy seemed like an excited kitten and his eyes had managed to steal all of the stars from the cloudy sky with his enthusiastic energy flowing through his body. seungcheol saw how ecstatic his boyfriend was, and his tail wagged quickly in response.

“i like the sound of that! we can invite the members to play as well!” he responded with a wide smile, causing himself and jisoo to giggle with excitement as they imagined how fun their evening would be. 

jeonghan looked over at his boyfriend, “we have to make sure that we don’t morph then, i know you like to change form when you get excited.” he reminded the older, and seungcheol nodded slowly, flushing slightly as he remembered his past mistakes.

jisoo giggled as he saw seungcheol’s cheeks becoming tomatoes, and patted his head again. “on the topic of morphing, when are you going to show the other members your real forms? i’m sure they’d love to see you cute you two look when you’re wolves.”

jeonghan and seungcheol both seemed to stiffen, like frozen glass that could be shattered with a single fingerprint pressed against it, or like ancient cliffs that were one human footstep away from releasing the restraints and collapsing on the sandy beach below. they loosened their hugs a lot, and seungcheol’s tomato face had rotted into a pale expression as he looked up at jisoo and sat up. jisoo didn’t know what he had done wrong, he only gave a simple suggestion, and what was the worst that could happen? he knew the members, they could never hate their older members, they loved them with all of their hearts. why did they seem to suddenly go cold?

“never...we can’t do that, jisoo..” seungcheol said, his ears standing tall as the oldest member tensed up. “it’s not easy as you’d think…”

jisoo raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “what do you mean? you told me, you can easily tell the other members! they’re exactly like me.” he responded, smiling softly despite his boyfriend’s sour expression that left a bitter feeling in jisoo’s heart.

“you’re our boyfriend, it’s different. you don’t understand how hard that decision was for us..” jeonghan explained, looking up at jisoo with the same sad expression. 

jisoo bit his lip as he sat up, turning himself around to he was facing his boyfriends. “but the members love you too, can’t you tell … vernon? he won’t care about this!”

jeonghan sighed, clearly becoming slowly distressed from the situation. he could still see the twinkle in jisoo’s eyes, the hope of being able to love his older boyfriends and show them off entirely to the world still glistening in his eyes. “but vernon knows seungkwan .. and seungkwan knows everyone, we can’t .. it’s too dangerous..” he responded, hoping jisoo would give up soon, but it would always be no use.

“how do you know? they can keep a secret! they can do it for us!”

“soonyoung can barely keep a secret from our fans about our jobs, how are we meant to trust him with our personal lives?” seungcheol butted in, seeming more annoyed than jeonghan. seungcheol can hold in a lot more negative energy than jeonghan, and he can burst quicker than a balloon too. jisoo didn’t want to press him too much, but he was still so confused as to why they couldn’t tell them about it. the members were family! family has to stick together and keep promises. why wouldn’t they be trusted with something locked up, something so valuable to jeonghan and seungcheol, something worth more than their jobs combined?

“please, seungcheol!” jisoo begged, “it’s hard to keep the secret anymore, they’re always asking me about us and our relationship, i’m trying my hardest to keep my mouth shut even though they’re pushing me further towards the cliff…”

“you think it’s hard? imagine actually having to live with the damn secret!” seungcheol hissed, which caused jisoo to jump back. jeonghan didn’t hold him back, and the capricorn's body started to shake in terror. he clenched onto the sheets beneath him, trying to stand his ground despite the wolves starting to show their fur.

jisoo felt their stares clawing at his throat, their canines growing beneath their tense lips, and their eyes glowing as bright as the full soon, glistening a dangerously yellow light that didn’t seem calming at all. they drilled holes into his face with their razor-sharp pupils, and jisoo had to take a deep breath to stop himself from externally shaking in front of them.

“we would all have to live with it though.. it wouldn’t have to be a dirty secret that you would be scared to tell anyone…”

jeonghan huffed, unable to settle himself as jisoo could see his claws sinking into the mattress, “i dont think youre understanding the severity of the situation, jisoo. i dont think youre understanding that this isn't just some simple secret that you would pass through the playground, this isn't some middle school mystery to be spread around, this is our lives. this is our entire wellbeing being fractured if this gets out. we can never trust the world with this.”

“the world might love you though! i want them to see the boys that i love so much, the real boys, not the fake front!”

“we have no choice, dipshit!” jeonghan shouted, leaving jisoo shellshocked and struggling to breath. _jeonghan never shouted._ he never even raised his voice. never at jisoo, at least. “don’t you think we would’ve told them if we did have a choice?!”

jisoo gulped as he watched jeonghan’s anger grow, fuelling seungcheol with the same vicious energy. the capricorn backed up again, trying to curl himself up despite trying to stand his ground.

the wolves could see jisoo was trying to retaliate, but they didn’t notice the dread, the fear, the anxiousness behind his gentle eyes. the youngest could never intend to put them into any kind of danger, yet the older boys had their vision blocked. they could only see a prey to kill, a lead into their exposure, a danger to themselves.

“i thought you would.” jisoo managed to say, his voice quivering as his eyes were lined with red. “i thought you would tell the truth, let the world know how beautiful you truly are. do you ever think of anyone’s safety but yourselves? do you not think about how hard this is for me? stop being so fucking self–” 

a ripped bedsheet.

a bright shine.

a drop of red.

jisoo let out a loud shrill as he grabbed his arm, tears racing down his cheeks as he leaped off of the bed. his hand was already stained with the crimson liquid - which now began to drip down to the beige carpet and tainted everything it touched as a reminder of their shame. jisoo gritted his teeth, but there was no fury. there was only fear, sadness, regret, agony. agonising sobs came unchained from the capricorn’s throat, leaving him frozen and trembling in the centre of their hotel room. his body turned to ice, shivering as he was unable to move. his eyes were solely locked upon his boyfriends. 

their anger had dissipated, melting away and mixing with the blood that jeonghan had shed. they could only watch as jisoo trembled in front of them, their once raging thoughts washed away with their wolf forms and their brains began to fill with guilt and distraught. what had they done to their precious jisoo? the jisoo they had vowed to protect and love with every inch of their being? they had shattered the only soul they had chosen to trust. the walls of their compassion and faith in one another were beginning to crumble, and they were the ones unconsciously breaking it down. they had embodied the minds of predators, desperate only for the protection of each other, when they well and truly knew the moral code of monsters.

jeonghan tried to slowly move his hand up towards his boyfriend, claws now retracted and any signs of his werewolf nature hidden. he was jeonghan, the jeonghan that jisoo had fallen in love with, the jeonghan that gave jisoo tender kisses on his bruises which then magically healed the next day, the jeonghan that jisoo had given his trust to when they became partners. 

but jisoo took a step back. frightened.

jisoo glanced at the pair of boys, whose eyes had sunken and their cheeks had turned pale. they had all done some wrong, but he never believed that they would intentionally hurt him, leaving permanent marks upon his gentle skin. 

he should’ve never handed his heart over to a wolf. let alone two of them.

“..f-fuck you..” was all jisoo could say without crying, his entire hand covered in blood as he grasped as hard as he could onto the deep, gash of a wound, before running to open the hotel door and slamming it shut behind him.

the wolves were left alone again. jeonghan picked up the china plate, decorated with a sweet smiley face and a ‘thank you!’ hidden behind its glaze, and smashed it against the wall.

shattered, just like their hearts.

–––––––––-

chicago in winter was supposed to be romantic, according to the several time out articles they had read before their extensive tour around america, and when jisoo heard it was going to snow, he jumped for joy. it rarely snowed in korea, and it was a miracle for it to rain in his hometown, so snow seemed like a gift from the gods in his sparkling eyes. footsteps barely left their mark on the thick blankets of white covering the pavements beneath his feet, and snowflakes danced about in the disco light of the lampposts. the stars still peaked through the clouds, eager to watch the beauty of winter and to see the snowpeople mingle and play amongst the snow-dusted oak trees in the parks. 

if it was any other point in time, jisoo would be eager to pull his boyfriends out of their insulated room and into the wonderland of winter, letting the snowflakes guide them through the city so they could dance amongst the stars and send snow fairies to planets up above. 

yet, he showed no motivation to let the flurries drag him away from the salted pavements, shivering as he gripped tighter onto his wound. his arms were left exposed to the harsh cold, the frozen air being emitted from his lips only seeming to mock him when the air particles rushed away and warmed up. his movements were slow, and he knew he was dragging his feet across the gravel and scuffing up the shoes seungcheol had bought for his birthday. but, his eyes were locked to the ground, his mind just as frozen as his fragile body. 

he was lost in his thoughts and in his ways, unsure of where he had ended up and unsure of where his thoughts were leading him to. his tears had frozen to his cheeks, and his choice of leaving without a coat had begun to punish him as he tried to slowly navigate the shivering streets in the city. 

everyone believed that he knew america like the back of his hand - it was his home country, it’s where half of his heart resided when he was back in korea - but he was only familiar with los angeles, and chicago wasn’t anywhere near california. this city was just as novel to him as it was to his fellow members, and even though he may know the language, he still was vulnerable, helpless, scared; wandering around like a lost kitten, desperate to find some shelter, preferably in the arms of his most beloved, where he felt the most like home.

but for now, he was stranded. 

jisoo knew he was wrong for what he did, he knew that provoking them would only lead to a nightmarish reality. they were werewolves, born to attack and make others perish for their own personal gain. that’s what he had been told since he first heard of the supernatural. they lived to hunt, to feast, to kill, and he considered himself the luckiest human alive to still be living whilst amongst them. a part of him screamed at him for not knowing that they were predators before they were friends, creatures before they were humans, enemies before they were lovers. jisoo should’ve known that giving his love away to them would cost him more than just his heart. it was their secret, their burden, it had nothing to do with him, and irritating the subject would be an obvious equation to more aggravation. 

yet, jisoo had a reason to fall in love with them. several, actually.

with jeonghan’s sweet smile and his giggle that would plaster a grin on jisoo’s cheeks for the next week, alongside seungcheol’s doe eyes that jisoo could stare into and lose all sense of negativity within in them. with jeonghan’s smooth talking and silly tricks to prank their other gullible boyfriend, along with seungcheol’s sweet compliments and adorable pouts when he couldn’t persuade the younger two. with jeonghan’s large heart and open ears to listen to jisoo’s worries and fears and upsets, paired with seungcheol’s infinite amount of love and willingness to risk it all for his boyfriends. neither of them had a larger part of his heart, and neither of them owned less of his love. he loved both of them equally, and couldn’t imagine his life continuing without even one of them in it. they were a trio, three peas in a pod. nothing could separate them.

nothing but the secret.

seungcheol and jeonghan probably didn’t care anymore. they probably were still in their rooms, laughing over how weak and frail jisoo was, and how idiotic it was of them to ever trust a human being at all. they were probably planning to hunt down someone in celebration of finally getting the human off of their backs. they had never broken up, but jisoo’s heart was already broken from the incident. he wouldn’t be surprised if he went back and found them deserted from the room, his body being the last thing chaining them to the human world. 

it was too distressing to go back now though, with the fear that their anger still simmered in their blood continuing to be present, and considering he had left his phone back at the hotel, he had no way to get back now that he had no directions. 

jisoo could feel himself getting weaker, blood dripping down his arm still and staining his beige shirt, reminding him of the guilt he carried from the minute he passed their boundaries, from the second he forgot their story and their emotions. drops decorated the gravel beneath him like a painting, the artist slowly giving on hope as he let his paint drip down, carefully cascading down the canvas and ruining the delicate design that already existed. his breaths became louder as he became more frightened, being alone at night in the midst of an unknown city was never a good idea for a mortal like himself, knowing that supernaturals still existed and could probably smell his exposed wound from a mile away. 

but with the hotel disappearing from the streets, and his body exponentially getting more exhausted, the only thing jisoo could do was find a place to wait until morning. maybe then, he could find someone to help him return, or wait until the world was bright enough for him to start exploring again. he couldn’t even buy a bandage for his wound from his idiotic mind rushing out of the hotel room without his wallet either, meaning that he was truly helpless.

jisoo hated relying on others, and he always was one to help reach others and comfort them in their desperate time of need. but, he never desired to be the one in search of that comfort and support. that’s why he accepted seungcheol and jeonghan for who they were - because he knew that they had shown themselves in a vulnerable light, and jisoo couldn’t help but fall in love more with their honesty. 

a few more minutes of wandering through the desolate streets, jisoo found his way to a small park, partially snowed in from the thick, cold blankets coating the ground and providing anything but warmth to the surroundings. he left a dotted trail of crimson behind him as he carefully trekked through the freshly fallen snow, and managed to find himself a park bench to lay down upon. he only wanted to stay there until he recollected his bearings so he could make his way back home. but how would he explain to mingyu that he wanted to stay in with him and jihoon that night? how would he explain the clusterfuck of an evening he’s been through and the guilt he felt from breaking his boyfriends’ trust? how would he be able to hide his frozen wound on his arm from jeonghan’s claws? 

jisoo knew it was all his fault, provoking a werewolf and their morals was never a good plan of action. that’s why seungcheol and jeonghan would always be so competitive, shouting even over seungkwan and seokmin to get their voices heard and win the mini games. he could tell that hiding their competitive nature was difficult for them during games in going seventeen episodes, and just a look from jisoo would be able to calm them down. but now, he was the one being tested and targeted, and if he had kept his mouth shut and not questioned jeonghan and seungcheol’s opinions, then maybe he wouldn’t be in this mess. maybe they would be outside, playing the snow and giggling, laughing, smiling. 

the human boy knew his partners’ past, and he knew how much they and their families had been through in order to live a relatively normal life. he knew they were taking a giant risk for their safety being idols, and he knew they were taking a more humongous risk by dating him. yet, they always told him that they would risk it all for him; they would risk being exposed for him, they would risk getting hurt for him, they would risk being captured for him. jisoo knew that they had both vowed to protect him, and jisoo had gone and ruined that for them by being selfish. 

two snowflakes fell gently onto his cheek, and melted into the lucky tears that managed to run down his face in the cold weather of the lonely night. 

as his body began to shut itself down, his mind could only conjure up two faces - his boyfriends’ faces. as he looked up at the sky, the stars drew out their faces in their constellations, almost reminding him as to how they were always watching him, always protecting him, always loving him.

jisoo’s eyes closed. 

——————

“where the fuck can he be?” jeonghan asked nervously, wrapping his coat more around his chest as the duo trekked through the snowy streets of chicago. 

seungcheol trailed along beside him, sniffling as he was struggling to hold back his fearful tears. the eldest always ran quiet when he could feel his emotions taking over, and the minute jeonghan could sense this, he moved his hand to squeeze seungcheol’s. the eldest had always been the most protective of jisoo, always hugging onto him when he could feel some sort of mild danger - like koalas clinging desperately to their habitable trees to protect them from the glare of the chainsaw. jeonghan wasn’t always as careful as seungcheol was, nor was he as gentle. jisoo was independent and confident, and jeonghan could see that he could stand his own ground (after bulking up, sometimes jisoo could even beat the werewolves in arm wrestles and games of the like). 

jeonghan realised early on that jisoo never needed a constant guard around him to protect him from kicked pebbles, because jisoo was physically strong enough to handle those bruises. 

what jisoo needed was someone to tell him to breathe; to exhale his emotions and relax his body from the morals he had put up for himself.

jisoo was constantly worrying about everyone but himself - he would give jeonghan and seungcheol his entire wealth and wellbeing for the sake of their happiness, even if that would drain jisoo until he was just the skin of a man. he’s devoted his life to making the older pair feel safe and comforted in his presence, never once threatening them with harsh rules or cruel torture like some institutes and so-called friends would place upon them in their earlier lives. 

jisoo was the home they had been searching for their whole lives, yet they had just kicked themselves out and locked the door by injuring their beloved.

jeonghan squeezed seungcheol’s hand again, and a rush of warmth sprinted through their bodies. 

“he’s got to be here somewhere...it’s too cold for him to have gone this far without a coat…” seungcheol said softly, his eyes speeding around the perimeter as he desperately attempted to spot any sign of jisoo. the area had become thick with darkness, and their footsteps crunching against the salty snow cocktail beneath them echoed through the isolated streets. seungcheol tried to stay close to jeonghan as his eyes frantically wandered across the horizon, his stress becoming incredibly heightened as jisoo was still out of sight.

but, that all simmered away pretty rapidly when the fresh scent of iron managed to slide into seungcheol’s senses. 

the eldest paused, letting go of jeonghan as he breathed heavily and tried to sniff again to relocate the scent. the hairs on his dermis stood up in a cold rush, being able to sense a certain presence nearby from the singular smell floating through the air. it was distinct, an unforgettable scent unfortunately that brought back memories that always made seungcheol’s heart race at perilous speeds, and his teeth to sharpen like knives ready for attack. his mind raged in flames as it darted back to that moment; seeing the agony deep set in jisoo’s eyes, his blood quickly tainting his tanned fingertips as he struggled to cling onto the swollen scar on his arm. his vision of the scene became clearer as he delved deeper into his nightmarish memory, remembering jeonghan silently shaking as he watched jisoo dash away from them as if they were nothing more than hungry predators, and seeing one of his beloveds clawing at the fresh bedsheets, gritting his teeth as he tried to scratch the permanent guilt out from his brain. 

the memory retrieved from that specific scent left seungcheol with wide, shockridden eyes, gripping onto jeonghan’s hand suddenly. the younger turned to his boyfriend, and already he could feel seungcheol’s realisation.

“it’s jisoo.. i can smell him…” seungcheol whispered, darting his eyes about until they met the gravel, spotting the beads of blood morphing around the individual plastered rocks. there was a trail of them leading up the next road, which made seungcheol gasp. “he’s this way! jeonghan hurry!”

the libra didn’t have time to process seungcheol’s phrase before he was pulled off of his feet and dragged down the road, sprinting forward through the gusts of snowflakes that slapped their faces when the wind began to pick up. the rich scent of untouched blood ambushed his nostrils, and the familiarity of the smell almost made jeonghan’s heart fracture his ribcage to escape and run after the scent. it couldn't smell more like jisoo, and suddenly his disquietude grew to overwhelm his being. his pace also picked up, and he ran beside at speeds that would unsettle the average human, that would make them suspicious and uneasy. yet, that thought could never even strive to cross their minds when they had dedication their brain capacity to jisoo and the piercing fears surrounding his safety. 

what if a human had discovered him and was waiting furiously for the culprit?

what if they arrived to only find the remains of their lover?

what if another supernatural had detected jisoo’s blood first?

jeonghan wasn’t able to think and plan how they would approach such a situation, as seungcheol pulled him into a park where the blood droplets grew to resemble frosted rubies in the snow. the libra couldn’t hear the vicious rustling of the oak leaves as they trekked through the park from the intense contraction of his heart, the beats overwhelming his ears and taking over his brain, only his eyes functioning properly as he kept his focus on the one important thing in his current life.

when their gaze finally met the glimmering azure strand of hair underneath the streetlamp, jeonghan and seungcheol froze to their spot, forgetting how to breathe when they noticed jisoo in his unconscious state.

the poor human boy was littered with snowflakes, some which sank into his open wound and irritated the already aching scar. evaporating tears left a soft shimmer on his tanned skin, which was beginning to swell with goosebumps. jeonghan had to stop himself from being in awe of the boy’s beauty when his state was clearly an ugly condition needing to be addressed. seungcheol squeezed jeonghan’s hand as a plethora of tears gushed down his cheeks, the eldest having to hold back sobs from seeing the triggering state their boyfriend was left in. 

jeonghan stepped up to lead the situation when he noticed seungcheol’s distress, “i’ll wrap my scarf around his wound, you drape his coat over his shoulders. you’ll need to carry him home on your back.” the younger instructed softly, brushing his thumb over seungcheol’s cheek, who only nodded before rushing over to the capricorn.

the libra could hear the older constantly reciting the same phrase like a scratched and battered record, and it only left guilt grumbling inside his stomach to become more aggravated. “i’m so sorry, baby.. i’m so sorry… i’m so stupid .. i’m so sorry…”

even when he was transforming, seungcheol couldn't stop himself from apologising, yet jeonghan wasn't able to bring himself to say a word at all. his emotions were running haywire, losing control of his sanity as his mind was bombarded with panic-filled thoughts of losing his love, his sweetheart, his home. he couldn’t lose their beloved. without jisoo, they were a pie with no filling, a maze with no exit, a heart with a lost piece. 

jisoo was lifted onto seungcheol’s back, and his body curled into seungcheol’s chocolate, warm fur, providing some comfort for the youngest as they pummeled through the treacherous and ferocious blizzard that had picked up, the two wolves rushing in the roads of chicago in the hopes of the hotel not being too far away. jeonghan huffed as tears and clumps formed on his ebony paws. he could only ignore them for now, treating jisoo and protecting him was his sole purpose right now.

suddenly, after running for a long stretch of time, a weak voice spoke, which caused the two wolves to turn their heads rapidly to the source. 

“...cheollie? ...hannie?” 

jisoo’s eyes had opened by a fraction, and he seemed confused at first until the wolves responded to the human’s call. the boy’s expression seemed less alert now, and more relieved. he hissed from the stinging slash on his arm quickly though, and he tried to compensate by relaxing into seungcheol’s duvet of velvet fur.

to soothe their lover’s stresses, the wolves howled to the moon as they dashed through the neighbourhood, and jisoo couldn’t help but feel consoled by his boyfriends’ voices. 

they were taking him home.

–––––-

when jisoo next found himself conscious, he had been tipped onto the bed by jeonghan’s nose, both of the boys still covered by their fur coats as they rushed around to try and tend to the physical and emotional trauma jisoo had just suffered through. jeonghan was carrying around bandages from first aid kits in between his teeth, whilst seungcheol was gathering blankets with his nose to smother jisoo in to retain any warmth left within the human. 

seungcheol leaped onto the bed once jisoo was layered underneath the mountain of hotel sheets, and he curled up next to his boyfriend, crooning softly beside jisoo’s body as he tried to provide some heat himself in the form of a hug. nuzzling his cheek into seungcheol’s fur always seemed to destress and relax jisoo, and he melted into the cuddle as he steadied his breathing to the pace of seungcheol’s croons.

leaping onto the bed, jeonghan shedded his coat for his human form, holding the bandages in his hand as he gently coaxed jisoo’s injured arm away from the hug. he carefully cleaned up the wound with a wipe, letting seungcheol lick jisoo’s cheek to distract him from the miniature stings, before beginning to gently wrap the gash up, closing it in from spreading any more negativity between the three of them.

jisoo exhaled slowly when seungcheol pulled his tongue away. “i’m sorry...for everything….if i didn’t start pestering you and making you feel uncomfortable, then we wouldn’t be in this mess at all…” he said softly, “you wouldn’t be having to chase after me and care for me like i’m a child…”

“you’re not a child, jisoo. we don’t mind doing all of this, especially what we had done to you.” jeonghan started, keeping his eyes and focus on wrapping the wound securely as some blood seeped through the gauze material. “we had messed up and we were immature in the way we went about the topic. there’s no way we could’ve left you to freeze up like an ice cube out there after all we had put you through. ”

“but i was so rude...i made you feel uncomfortable and angry, when i should be wanting to keep you feeling safe and secure and joyful… i broke your trust…” jisoo responded quickly. the human’s emotions triggering seungcheol to transform back so he could cup the boy’s cheek with his calloused hand.

“you never broke our trust, silly. in fact, after you had left, we felt like you had actually given us more courage.” seungcheol smiled, trying to calm and reassure the capricorn. “we realised that we were constantly putting up a front to the whole world, and that we were being selfish for putting you under that much stress. supernaturals were put on this earth to protect the humans, and to make sure that no evil forces or dangerous energies could harm anyone; yet, we didn’t even realise that we had negative energy inside of us, energy that we should’ve been able to control around you. we failed you, we should be the ones apologising.”

jeonghan nodded in response to seungcheol’s words, “you opened our eyes to a whole new world that we had turned our backs to, and made us feel more assured in our wolf forms that no other of our kind could ever match. we don’t know why we got defensive over the members, when we know that they’re the most accepting and caring humans we’ve ever come across. meeting you and seeing how loving and devoted you are to us only made us realise how much of the world we’re pushing back because of this over exaggerated fear.”

“if anything did happen to us,” seungcheol confirmed, “we’re confident in the fact that you would be there to save us.”

“if anything did happen to you, i would risk much more than just my life trying to free you again, i refuse to let death part us just yet.” he chuckled quietly, looking at the two boys with a smile brighter than the stars that watched their fiasco in the night sky.

the werewolves laughed along with him, and after jeonghan finished dressing his wound, he cuddled up beside jisoo and wrapped his arms around the human’s waist, wagging his tail quickly to show how their presence made him filled to the brim with joy. jisoo snuggled up to both of the boys, and hummed from the warmth that rushed through his veins and pumped through his doting heart. when the two werewolves became comfortable, the human could tell that they were wanting to transform, from the wagging of their tails and the shuffling of their feet, and so jisoo moved his hands to gently stroke their backs, and the older pair eased into their wolf forms, their human features disappearing as their soft fur had overriden their skin. 

jisoo would be lying if he said he loved their wolf forms less than anything else. it was his boyfriends’ way of showing their safety is secure, and knowing that his love and touch is their guarded environment made jisoo’s heart all the more ecstatic when he was in their presence. not to mention how beautiful and mesmerising their wolf forms were, and how their fur glimmered in the moonlight, and their eyes still held the same sparkle by their bright yellow irises. 

seungcheol and jeonghan were magnificent, and discovering their little secret only made jisoo fall head over heels with them even more. 

“thank you for saving me.” the human whispered happily, moving his hand to gently pet the fur behind their pointed ears, which made both of the boys’ tails move quicker in excitement and melt into the bedsheets more. jisoo smiled fondly at the loves of his life, snuggling close to them both before he slowly drifted off into a sheltered slumber beside his devoted lovers. 

“ _no, thank you for saving us_ ,” jeonghan thought in his head, resting his snout on top of jisoo’s shoulder as he glanced over at the other two, who had now fallen asleep peacefully. he slowly closed his eyes, and he began to croon as he dreamed of a world with only them three living in it - which was a world of complete bliss. “ _you truly are our home, hong jisoo._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> this will be like ,, the one time i don’t add on my usual ending stuff because that will give me away before the reveals lol but thanks for reading !


End file.
